


Not as Imagined

by SoloShadowling



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demon Summoning, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Witch!Ryan, Kinda Spur of the Moment Writing..., So if it seems weird blame it on lack of sleep, finding out, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShadowling/pseuds/SoloShadowling
Summary: Ryan pulls out all the stops to try and convince Shane that the supernatural exists: and ultimately decides that summoning a demon was a GREAT idea.Well, if Shane would stop messing around and get out of the summoning circle......Wait a minute.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 332





	Not as Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I'm a sucker for Demon!Shane accidentally getting summoned by Ryan.
> 
> I did not write this as Shyan, but interpret as you will...
> 
> +A bit of implied Witch!Ryan [kinda...]

Candlelight was the only thing illuminating the dark apartment as Ryan busied himself with preparations. A white sigil, one similar to a pentagram but much more decorated, was painted on the wooden floor in front of his couch. Carefully, he encircled it with the salt he had stockpiled earlier. Frankly, it had received quite a few weird looks, but 'better to be safe than sorry' he had told himself. A water bottle, blessed by a local priest, sat by the arm of the sofa as another means of self defense if something with the circle went wrong.

If a stranger walked in on the scene, they would have thought him mad with all the witchy (quite possibly Satanic) bullshit.

Shane wasn't a stranger but even he thought it looked like Ryan had finally cracked.

"Ryan," The addressed man jumped and spun at his name, wide-eyed and clutching a worn, leather bound book to his chest. A taller man approached, cautious but unsure of his smaller, nervous friend, "Are you okay? What are- What are you doing? What is this?"

Ryan combed his fingers through his dark hair, sighing as he tried to settle his nerves. He cracked a small, twitching grin. "Um, I- You'll find out in a- In a sec. Don't- Don't worry about it. Okay?"

The co-hosts eyed each other, as if waiting for some cue. Shifting his weight, Ryan's eyes darted around the room, taking it in. Man, he did look like a maniac, didn't he? "So, uh, how'd you get in here?"

"Door was unlocked," Shane pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "Figured I'd just let myself in... Um..."

They fell into silence once more.

Ryan tapped his finger against the book, thinking, pursing his lips slightly. "I guess I should explain-"

"Hell yeah you should explain!" Ryan flinched at Shane's sudden increased volume, "What- What even is this, Ryan?"

The taller, blond-ish man tilted his head, a soft look of concern written all over his face. Ryan could only gape at his best friend, unsure how to respond without making it crazier than it seemed. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as if it would take him away from this moment and into a much simpler one.

"Okay, you want the full story?" Shane nodded, silent but wary. "So, I've looking into ghosts, and demons, and-"

"Nothing too out of the normal." Ryan grimaced at his friend's attempted humor, pausing in thought.

"It started as research, just little 'fun' protection spells to make me feel a little safer after one of our trips. But... I don't know- I delve deeper into the 'witchy' stuff and, I just kinda, 'got hooked,' you know."

Silence flooded the room once more, an uncomfortable tension between the two. Shane sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shoulders sagging. 

"Whatever, it's fine." He looked tiredly at Ryan, "It's not the worst or the weirdest thing you could do, right?"

The shorter man was quiet, mulling over the words. Maybe he shouldn't try the whole demon summoning thing.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" Or maybe he should just go with it. Best case scenario: it doesn't work and they can look back and laugh.

Worst case scenario: demon appears and kills them.

Ryan took a deep breath. "I'm summoning a demon."

Ah, the silence was back, hello old friend.

"Look, I know normally I don't want to mess with this sort of thing but, if it works, maybe I'll have proof of the supernatural, and you'll finally believe, hopefully, and-"

"Ryan, chill."

"And I know, mostly, what I'm doing. I've set up all the safety precautions: salt circle, holy water; I don't think there's really anything else-"

"Ryan!" Addressed man quickly stopped his ramblings, his co-host's hands heavy on his shoulders, grounding him. He stared nervously into the other's eyes, gulping and trying to focus. "Look, you don't have to prove anything to me, okay? You don't have to do any of this if you're too scared to."

"No, no, I'm fine. I just-" He glanced at the sigil, "Do think I've lost it?"

"Honestly, you lost it way before I even met you."

"Thanks dude..."

Shane took a moment to gather his bearings. The whole setup seemed suspiciously like the real deal, and if done correctly, could summon a demon. Which he really didn't want to happen.

That'd be REALLY bad for the both of them.

Take a risk then. Ryan seemed to be a beginner at this sort of thing, meaning the chance of messing up was high but there was also a chance that when he messed up, absolutely nothing would happen.

Those movies exaggerated too much.

He sat down, trying to act like nothing was wrong. This was just another one Ryan's silly little human things. Everything would be fine...

Except when Ryan sat down next to him, and started chanting. The Latin slipped easily off his tongue, a word or two switched around (but that was fine; Latin's pretty flexible). It was obvious he had practiced before. A pull, invisible to the naked eye, tugged on Shane, urging him into the circle. He resisted, nails digging into his palms, jaw clenched.

Ryan said a word (Shane wasn't too focused on him, so he didn't remember) and the force tugging at Shane surged. He stumbled into the circle, well more like roughly appeared. His friend hadn't said anything, too focused on the reading despite the numerous times he's recited it. Shane wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

The chanting finished, the pulling force subsiding from the room, and Ryan looked up. His face fell, slightly annoyed, at seeing Shane sitting inside the circle, twiddling his thumbs. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryan's tone was accusing, annoyed. He invites his friend to try and prove the supernatural exists, and he has the gall to make a joke out of it. 

Shane paused, mouth gaping as he tried to come up with some sort of lie. "Um, you know... Sacrifice?"

A sigh, then, "Just get out of the circle, dude." 

"Um, don't you- don't you want to break the salt line first?"

"Actually, no." Ryan raised an eyebrow, confused, "It took a while to make it perfect, seem like a waste to ruin it."

Shane laughed, a nervous edge to it. "Well, I mean! No demon has clawed my heart out! Guess the spell or whatever didn't work!"

They sat at a standstill, Ryan growing more suspicious. "Touch the salt, Shane."

"Come on, dude! This is stupid! I just-!"

"Shane, if wanna get out, you have to break the circle or step over it."

"Ryan-"

A slash of liquid landed on his arm, instantly growing red and irritated. "Ah, bitch, that stings!"

"Who are you, demon? Get out of my friend." Ryan's eye were alight with a certain, most dangerous dark to them. Shane flinched at the tone, curling in on himself as if he'd suddenly become smaller. 

"I- I am your friend-."

"No, your not. You're in my friend. Now. Get. Out!"

"Please, Ryan, just- Let me out. You'll never have to see me again, okay?" Shane's eyes were pleading, sadness deep behind them. 

"Say I believe you? Whose body you inhabiting." Ryan lowered the Holy Water a little bit. 

"The guy's been dead since early history. Bitten in half by an alligator. Took me a while to patch up the body, though." Shane thought back, chin rested on his arm being propped up.

Ryan still wasn't convinced. Time for the big reveal, wasn't it.

"Ok, so I can explain everything."


End file.
